Stark: The Daughter the World Never Knew
by Ms. Dragon Reader
Summary: Tony Stark had a daughter. He didn't know her for very long. In which someone has powers, but just because she did. Does not mean she needed to be a hero in a cape. Triggers for suicidal thoughts, suicide and abused on children.(one shot)


Summary: Tony Stark had a daughter. He didn't know her for very long. In which someone has powers, but just because she did. Does not mean she needed to be a hero in a cape. Triggers for suicidal thoughts, suicide and abused on children.

Note: The following story has triggers for suicidal thoughts, suicide and character death.

If not your cup of tea walk, away now and pretended this fic does not exist. Ms. Dragon Reader would like to thank anyone who may review, fav and follow this one shot. This is only a one shot since Ms. Dragon Reader didn't really fancy writing a chapter story for this one due to other works, she has going on there for have made this into a very long one shot.

She would also like to remind people to see medical professional or close family and friends if they are dealing with suicide, death or abused.

Disclaimer: I do not own the cover art or Avengers, but I do own my OC.

'Because the world can be hash

And it seems like a dying point when one is stuck in the middle

Of the darkest sea,

But there is always hope

So, hang on for a little longer

To heal and to grow

To see the beauty the world has to offer.' – By Ms. Dragon Reader

* * *

Nobody knew about it not many anyway, even Pepper hadn't learned about it until later.

He had a daughter and he was a failure of a parent maybe even as bad Howard was because at least Tony Stark knew his parents and got a chance to meet them even if one was a jerk. His daughter didn't know her parents until much older and even then, it was a short meeting.

Her mother didn't want her. Tony didn't remember the daughter mother that will only how the woman had dark red hair and surname was Ore. Everything else not too much. She was only one of his many one-night stands and one of the few that didn't bother to come back the following day. It turned out that she was pregnant with his child and didn't even tell him. Not that he would have done much about it at the time since it was before a bomb with his own name went off in his face.

* * *

It's only when the girl is sixteen and going to a nearby school does, he ended up meeting her. The bus she was riding in had been attack and he as Iron Man saved the day.

'You kids, alright?' he asked them as he hover around.

'We're fine,' the girl with red hair and hazel eyes said. 'Thank you for saving us.'

Tony always remembered those he saved and those he lost, but for some reason he was drawn to the teen. She was in his head for days after that he tossed it down to the red hair.

He may have hacked into her hospital file and did a DNA test just to see why he was thinking of her. Only to come to the most out right surprised that she was his daughter. Ms. Ore had left her in an orphanage a month after she was born allowing her a higher chance of being adopted. Only to have her adopted father killed at age seven and leaving her behind with her adopted working mother.

It was all very sob-story, like Tony thought at the time and if she wanted to. She could have become a superhero of her own with a backstory like hers.

It turns out that she liked a normal life.

A very normal life of catching the bus to school and back, looking after herself at home while her adopted mother worked and being noun wiser that Tony Stark may have been keeping an eye on her as Iron Man. All though she did notice him, catching him one day as she walked to her mother shop and stopping to chat with him in the busy street of New York.

While people just stare in awe at the sight of him, she didn't look any bit dazzle in fact she offer him an ice cream.

'You know I can buy my own,' he told her.

As people stop to stare at the pair sitting on a local bench eating ice cream.

'I am a billionaire.'

'Yes, I know Mr. Stark.'

It wasn't said with rudeness, but said as if she knew other billionaires and ate ice cream with them just for fun. Tony highly doubt she did. It's only after they finish does, she tells him why they wear even eating ice cream at all.

'You look like you could use a friend Mr. Stark.'

Tony Stark keeps an eye on her after that she intriguing to him and she is his daughter even if she does not know. He wonders if he should tell her and pull some big Darth Vader moment by saying he was her father and all that, but he shakes that off because she didn't know that someone like him was her father.

She didn't need to know her father was an x weapon maker or Iron Man it was better this way, this and the press also did not need to know that Tony Stark was her father. Growing up in fame never did a kid any good and he does not want her to turn out like him so, he stays in the shadows.

While the press does not seem to notice that Tony Stark has a daughter or could only make theories on why Iron Man is going around a certain part of New York a lot more she noticed. Opening up her window one day and waited until Iron Man stopped zooming around in the sky to stand by her in ear rage.

'Are you looking for someone Mr. Stark?' she asked.

'Nope, just keeping the city safe.'

Which was true, keeping an eye on her gave him a reason to be out as Iron Man more and keep crime down which seemed to be working. Pepper had been handed over his business and became CEO just a couple of days ago and things were going alright expected for maybe the fact that he might be dying or how some man with golden whips wearing no shirt thought it was a good idea to attack Iron Man.

'Or, maybe it's your throat that bothers you, but that can't be right. I say it's your golden light.'

'Golden light?'

She points at his chest and then he understands where she is coming from.

'Are you mean my arc reactor.'

'I like golden light because its, kind of shines.' She said.

'It's not a golden colour though,' he pointed out.

'But it keeps you alive. Doesn't it, Mr. Stark?'

He wonders how she knows because the press didn't know about it that's for sure only close friends knew she just smiled.

'A lot of people seem to think that when you find out about superpowers, you're either a good guy or a bad guy. But the truth is Mr. Stark there's some of us out here in this world whom have superpowers to. We just don't always decide to choose to become a hero or a bad guy.'

'Oh, do you have powers?'

He finds that hard to believe because her file never said anything about powers, but then again Tony can't be the only one in the world that hacks into them just to change the information. So, people don't end up learning everything about him. She smiles kindly at him.

'I have one. It's how I know Mr. Stark about the fact that your dying by the very thing keeping you alive and nobody seems to know. In one timeline you party hard like it's your last day of the week, but in this timeline, you seem to let Iron Man keep its good name. Proving people that they were wrong about you. Something changed in you.'

She tiled her head to the side trying to work him out and his face is hidden behind Iron Man mask so, she would never be able to read him clearly and let she seems to be able to.

'I see now,' she nodded her head. 'You're watching over someone, not in a creepy way like some people may think. More of a guardianship.'

'Do you know who I'm watching over?'

He wants to see how far these powers go and what they are and where she could have gotten them from. It would have had to have been from the mother because there's no way his family had such a thing.

'I can't seem to be able to work that out,' she frowns. 'I supposed you must want to keep it a secret. Very well Mr. Stark I'll respect your boundary.'

Her adopted mother called saying that she was home and the girl rushes off to see her waving him a goodbye. That was a first. Nobody has really ever respected his boundary the press did anything they could just to get information out of him. So, people could buy their work. It only here does he noticed that they haven't formally introduce one another.

* * *

It's the following day where Iron Man books a donut store. He's pretty much all alone because Pepper had left him. His best friend had ditch him and the woman that's currently working for him is a spy even though she seems to think he didn't know let. So, if he is going to die, he might as well book out a store just for him only he's not alone.

There's someone watching him from the ground and he looks down to see the girl that is his daughter. He hovers down with his box and lands beside her, his helmet siding off to look at her face to face.

'I thought you could use a friend Mr. Stark.'

He does not have friends much less a child, but the girl is stubborn and won't leave so they sit behind the wall and he shares his donuts.

'My name is Amethyst Ore,' she explained. 'But you already knew that.'

'Yeah, I did. You're not mad?'

After all it's clear to him that Amethyst knows that he might have hack her file with strange powers that she didn't explain to him.

'I was a little, but not so much now. Thank you for the food. You know I can always buy my own.'

She's smiling up at him and he can't help but grin something he hadn't done for a long time. There's just something about her though that brings wonders and joy back into him from a world that took it out of him.

'Yeah. I know.'

They didn't speak only ate their donuts in silence when Tony returns back to the tower, he decided to change his will the kid was his daughter after all even if she may not have known that bit. She was still his blood and still should be given her fair share of money when he passed away because that's clearly the answer.

Only problem he does not want to go not now when he has a daughter. Whom seems to be saint and everything that isn't him which only makes him proud. It's only when he's taken aside by a man with an eye patch is, he given a clue on how to live and so a new element is born and he isn't dying anymore. The world will never know only a teen that didn't ask.

* * *

Next time he sees his daughter she's a little sad, a lot sadder than normal and there seems to be a big black dog following behind her with every step she takes and it's here where he understands why. Her adopted mother found someone a boyfriend of sorts and when her back is turn leaves nasty marks on his daughter skin.

It's only when she's at the tower door on a raining night with just a stuff bear in her arms. Does, he understands why.

'I don't want to go back there.'

'You don't have to.'

So, he takes her in and yet it's one of those things that the press does not know and if Tony had his way the press will never know. She seems to get sadder though and barely eats, he's worried about that because he knows this isn't normal and so he calls up Pepper.

'What do you mean you have a daughter?'

He winches one day as she's on the bottom floor with him.

'How did this happen?'

'Will Pep when a man and a woman.'

'No Tony, I know that.' She shakes her head. 'Never mind who is she and why have I just found out about this?'

Pepper seems happy at the news. He expected her to be a little upset that he kept this from her, but she did seem happy that he had a daughter only her smile was gone when she found out why had told her.

'That's where you come in Pep. Her adopted mother got a boyfriend who decided to hit teenage girls for fun leaving her with bruises.,' he said with disgusted on his tongue. 'Don't think he's done anything worst other than that and she's a bit down. I hope that you might be able to speak to her.'

He tells Pepper everything else how they met and how she still does not know Tony is her father and why the press must never know about this. Pepper understands all of this, but suggested that he at least needs to pay some professional help for the child that wouldn't ask questions and it takes him a while, but he does.

* * *

'I know my father.'

It comes out of the blue one day when he's in the kitchen trying to work out how to cook more than coffee. She still seems sad in fact worse if that could happened. Much like the psychiatrist had all pointed out about past events may have trigger it and her adopted mother does not notice how her daughter does not spend time in her house anymore.

'Oh.'

Is really the only word he said and the only word his mind can muster up.

'I'm not mad at you.'

'You should be. It, be the perfectly normal thing to do.'

To hate a father that was too much of a coward to even admit to his own daughter that they were father and daughter. Or, how he might have been the reason why her real mother never called her.

'I'm not very normal myself,' she said. As if he should have known that by now. 'Why didn't you want me?'

He stretches his head and thinks to himself before he bends on one knee and looks his daughter in the eye.

'It's not that I didn't want you. For a long time, I didn't even know you exist.'

She thinks about this. Tony can tell he's pretty sure he can see the gears in her head moving.

'Alright. Then why didn't you tell me?'

'How did you work it out?'

'I never knew my father nor my real mother. But I did track her down a couple of weeks ago before my adopted mother new boyfriend came along. She wasn't a very nice woman did a lot of yelling at me when I asked her questions. She works in a crystal shop so, I supposed that's kind of fitting. Anyway, she yelled at me when she saw me after she found out who I was and told me. She said that my father was just a drunk billionaire that wouldn't have cared if I died or how he does not even know I exist. I know your history Mr. Stark.'

With all the one-night stands and how Pepper was a miracle worker because nobody should have been able to put up with him so long, like she had done especially in his earlier days. It's not to shocking to hear that people know his past, almost everybody knew his past.

'I wasn't the best.'

'No, but people change and you did to. I'm pretty proud to call you dad.'

Tony grins again even though he shouldn't because it was bad enough, he messed up this kid life, but he knows she's stubborn and would just keep calling him that even though he thinks she really shouldn't. Since it's pretty clear that he's an awful father or at least clear to himself.

'Your mother was wrong kid. I do want you and I'm proud to call you my daughter to.'

She smiles a smile he hadn't seen since she moved in here.

'Thanks dad.'

'Want help me cook? I think Jarvis is worried I might burn down the tower.'

'Please sir,' the A.I said. 'I really suggested take out.'

'Sure, I'll help.'

They ended up trying to make a cake it didn't go to well since they got flour on their clothes and an egg ended up on the celling. Tony might be a smart man, but even he can't work out how an egg ended up on the celling.

* * *

When things look like they start to get better. It only ever goes down for Tony Stark and it's when the invasion happens and he finds himself working with a bunch of hero's does it dawn on him when Phil enters the room.

The invasion hadn't happened yet, but Fury is sure that it will and Hawkeye being mind control by Loki and he's stuck working with a God that he didn't know was real. Captain America is apparently alive and he's around a giant green marshmallow is when he gets the news.

'Stark we need to talk. It's about your daughter.'

'Wait, you have a daughter?' Steve said.

There are no jokes from him no nicknames nothing he's turned very serious and even Black Widow knows that something isn't right and everyone seemed to have taken a step back. He kept that information to himself and Pepper, S.H.I.E.L.D would often be hack whenever they did find information on the infamous Stark. Only whispers were ever heard about Stark daughter and not many agents took that seriously.

'She was found dead at least three hours away from the tower. I'm sorry Tony, but she did it herself.'

'Yes, I have a daughter,' he told them only to paused. 'Well, I had a daughter.'

Bruce is given him pity eyes and he will. He had a daughter. He keeps telling himself in his mind over and over again.

Flashbacks of a much happier child played on reboot. He knows that his daughter hadn't been well for a while it's why he isn't too shock to find the news more disappoint. Not in her, but in himself. He goes without a word with his Iron Man suit and fly's on out of there only to find out that it wasn't some cruel joke.

His daughter was dead.

Loki got a beaten and Iron Man did most of the work as his anger only powered every attack.

His daughter was dead.

It played over and over again even as he tried to set up his own daughter funeral only to have a break down half way through.

He's in his lab destroying everything he sees because it just wasn't fair and he was a failure. It's Bruce who finds him on his floor just sitting there and staring at the wall. He's pretty sure the rest of the Avengers is just outside the doors. Watching, unsure on what to do.

After all, how do you help a Stark that is broken?

'Hey,' Bruce said. In a gentle tone as he bends down and wraps arms around him. 'It's alright Tony. It, be alright.'

Biggest lie if he had ever heard one.

His daughter was dead by her own two hands.

Nothing will be the same.

He demands that the funeral stays quite because his daughter didn't need the press attention even now in death, they weren't going to watch her every move and watch her coffin be burrowed in dirt.

After all other families could have these things to themselves, why did he have to share it with the world?

Her adopted mother didn't seem to care when he called her up with real children of her own as she had put it. Not many people went because not many people were friends with his daughter at all and only the Avengers seemed to have shown up to the girl they never know. He barely makes it. Helping to carry her coffin breaking down once more.

He had lost a daughter to her own two hand and even after everything that seemed to have happened afterwards does two other boys seemed to find themselves into Tony Stark heart.

Sometimes, when he's speaking to Peter or Harley he can't help, but think his daughter had a hand in getting these two to meet him and if that's the case. All he can think back is how proud that he got to know her.

He still misses her though almost every day and just once he wants to tell her in person one more time that he had loved her and he was proud to know her. Talking to her in person seems unlikely though, so he just talks to her grave instead.

His daughter was dead.

Tony Stark seemed to be a common visited at New York graveyard and nobody in the public knows why.


End file.
